<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colchiques dans les prés by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216949">Colchiques dans les prés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Versailles (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Drama, Gen, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que reste-t-il après une existence de servitude ? Que reste-t-il quand tout a volé en éclats ? Que reste-t-il de nous, une fois derrière les barreaux ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colchiques dans les prés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors voilà. Son histoire s'achevait ainsi. C'était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé, pour sûr. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous les sacrifices, tout le sang versé, toutes les fois où il avait courbé l'échine, sans rien dire, sans broncher, comment aurait-il pu prévoir, après tout cela, qu'il finirait ses jours en prison ? Du mauvais côté des barreaux. Du mauvais côté du bâton. De bourreau à victime, il n'y avait qu'un pas, qu'il lui a forcé à faire. Lui pour qui il avait été prêt à donner sa vie, pour qui il avait failli mourir tant de fois. Lui, Louis XIV. Le Roi. Le soleil qui l'avait relégué à l'ombre. Après tout, à voler trop près de lui, on s'y brûle forcément les ailes.</p><p>Le sol sous son dos était trop dur contre ses os. Fabien avait tant maigri que sa peau avait fondu à vue d'œil, le réduisant à un squelette vivant. Survivant. Si seulement il pouvait encore s'allonger dans l'herbe, sur le tapis moelleux et doux des champs par une soirée d'été. Les larmes brûlèrent ses paupières avant de rouler sur ses temps et disparaître dans ses cheveux. Il ne lui restait rien. Rien que ses larmes et ses souvenirs. Rien que ses larmes et l'envie d'en finir. Mais là était sa punition, là était son drame ; il était condamné à pourrir dans ces cachots miteux, sous le plus bel endroit de France. Sous la France. La France qu'il avait servie et qui l'abandonnait. </p><p>Son corps se plia en deux, se tordit de douleur. Une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue ; la douleur de l'âme. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il hurla. Il hurla à pleins poumons, jusqu'à s'écorcher la gorge, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix. Alors seulement, il se calma. Sous sa joue, la pierre s'était transformée en prairie. Le vent soufflait sur son front, chassant ses angoisses, ses cauchemars, sa détresse. Le soleil brillait, brûlait sa chair malade. Et le parfum des fleurs flottait tout autour de lui. </p><p>Le parfum des colchiques.</p><p>Le parfum de la fin de l'été.</p><p>Et de sa vie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>